The present invention relates to a universal head for rotating vertically in both direction the camera of a video camera, cinematograph camera unit, and, in particular, to a counter-balancing mechanism for practically balancing rotative moments caused by the movement of the gravity center of the unit by the weight of said camera.
So far there have been encountered some cases where because of rollers lying transversely in a box-like space above a base support, these counter-balancing mechanism have limitations on the length of the spring for such a balancing which is a energy source for said balancing; and therefore a large-size of the unit has been imperative to achieve a perfect balancing.